Invader Zim: Ultra Moon
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Due to her survival of the events of OPERATION IMPENDING DOOM I, Almighty Tallest Miyuki joins Zim on his mission to Earth. But it's a much different Earth than expected.
1. Chapter 1

_**Another crazy Invader Zim crossover, I know. But I hope you all enjoy this story anyway. I personally think it's a pretty good idea, and would love to hear some reviews from you all about it.**_

_***I don't own Invader Zim or Pokémon!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Invader Zim, reporting for duty!" = Regular Speech

_'You quit your banishment?' = Someone's Thoughts_

**"Charizard, the Flame Pokémon." = Someone Yelling**

**"When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well." = Poké Dex Entries**

* * *

_**The Journey Begins - Part 1**_

* * *

'_PRIORITY ALERT: INCOMING MESSAGE FROM THE TALLEST!'_

'_Attention Irken Soldiers!'_

'_You are hereby ordered to report to the Irken Controlled Planet, Conventia, to witness the Great Assigning effective immediately. The time has come for the Irken Army to rule the universe with an iron fist… yada, yada, yada… blah, blah, blah, blah, blah… be prepared to launch OPERATION IMPENDING DOOM II!'_

The words of this message flashed across the screens of control consoles belonging to Irkens all across the universe as they began to congregate on a planet that appears to be a purple version of Saturn with a single mechanical ring around it. Ships of varying designs, sizes, and shapes flocked to the planet. Each one bearing the mark of the Irken Armada, and each one housing one or more Irkens who are preparing for possible war.

"Welcome brave Irken soldiers. Welcome to Conventia: the Convention Hall Planet." greeted an alien on a television screen within the planet's outer atmosphere. "Please proceed to the docking ring and take the complimentary teleporters to the planet's surface."

The Irkens did as instructed, each ship arriving at a docking port where the Irkens were teleported to the surface of Conventia. Long tubes sprouted from the docking ring and connected to the various ships belonging to members of the Irken Armada. These tubes glowed yellow as each Irken was broken down into tiny molecules before being sent out to what appear to be sattelite dishes. Each one shot a beam of pink light down to the surface of the planet as hundreds, thousands, maybe millions of Irkens were teleported. Quite the light show it makes, I must say.

As the pink beams of light hit several probes that look like smaller versions of Conventia, the Irkens were rematerialized in their true forms.

Irkens are a race of insectoid humanoid aliens that are short in stature. They have two clawed fingers and a thumb on their hands, a pair of antennae on their heads like various types of insects, large, bulbous, pink compound eyes, and their skins are varying shades of green. They also have a metal backpack on their backs that look almost like ladybug shells, but these are actually high tech devices known as PAKs, which carry an Irken's internal weaponry and are also their life support systems.

"Please be sure to visit the gift shop for all kinds of cheap, useless stuff. If you're here for the great assigning, please remember where you parked and proceed to the main convention hall." the same alien instructed.

A vast majority of the Irkens marched along as they made their way to their intended destination, all the while an animatronic squid (for lack of a better way to describe it) was repeating a single phrase.

"Galactic conquest is near! Galactic conquest is near!"

As they neared the main convention hall, the Irkens passed by X-Ray machines that were there to ensure nobody brought anything illegal into the area. And so far, it seems like nobody has. As the last Irken soldier made his way into the convention hall, that same alien from before began his final announcement.

"Now, wiggle your antennae in salute, because here they are! Your all-knowing, all-powerful leaders: **THE ALLMIGHTYYYYY TALLEST!"**

A dome in the center of the hall opened up, releasing a small cloud of steam as the gathered Irkens closed their eyes and began to wiggle their antennae as instructed. The top half of the dome kept rising as two spheres flew up and around giving off a small laser light show. Two rods shot down from the top half of what was once the sphere and created a hologram screen as a platform began to descend from the ceiling. And on that platform are the Irken leaders: The Tallest.

The Tallest, known as Red and Purple, stand at a whopping five feet tall and look drastically different from every other Irken. They both wear thick armor on their torsos and forearms while only having two long and spindely fingers. Their own torsos are very thin, causing them to stand with a bit of a hunch like an igor, and their PAKs are much larger and bulkier. They also wear a pair of robes on their lower bodies, and they hover to get around since their legs can no longer support their weight. Their names are Almighty Tallest Red and Almighty Tallest Purple. As their names suggest, Red has red colored eyes and his robes and armor are mostly red with some black mixed in. And Purple's attire and PAK are varying shades of purple.

Red laser beams shot out from the base of the platform as the Tallest descended from on high to mingle with the commonors. The Irkens in the audience went wild at the fantastic display as his leaders descended down.

"Thank you! Thank you!" said Almighty Tallest Purple.

The two waved at their adoring subjects. Well, more like their shorter and more inferior Irkens, but they don't say that out loud.

"See? I told you they'd like the lasers." bragged Almighty Tallest Red.

"Everything is lasers with you!" Purple complained. "I'm telling you, smoke machines are what the people-"

Purple yelped in pain as he was hit in the eye by a small laser that misfired. It didn't kill him, nor did it put his eye out, but it did hurt like the dickens. But the rest of the crowd went absolutely nuts, seeming to not care that one of their leaders is hurt.

"See?" Red bragged further to his downed fellow Tallest.

The platform finally landed on the ground as the lasers stopped firing. The crowd settled down as one of their leaders began to speak.

"Welcome, mighty Irken soldiers. You are the finest examples of military training the Irken army has to offer. Good for you." Red began as Purple got back up while rubbing his injured eye. "Standing behind us, however, are some of the soldiers we've chosen for roles in one of the most crucial parts of OPERATION IMPENDING DOOM II!"

A large, holographic screen lit up behind the Tallest revealing a huge map of the cosmos. The crowd began to cheer once again, happy for their fellow invaders who will be risking their lives to expand their already vast empire.

"You in the audience just get to watch." Red said.

"You should have tried harder." quipped Purple.

"These superior ones…" began Almighty Tallest Red.

"Not quite as superior as us, of course." Almighty Tallest Purple interrupted.

"Psh! Duh!" Red continued. "These less superior than us, but still quite superior soldiers will each be assigned to an enemy planet!"

"There you will blend in with the native inhabitants." Purple instructed before Red took over.

"All while gathering crucial information, assessing the planet's weaknesses, making it vulnerable to our… big… spaceship… gang."

"The Armada." Purple said, correcting his fellow Tallest. **"NOW LET THE ASSIGNING BEGIN!**"

This time, the crowd went silent, with only a single 'WOO!' being heard from one of the more spirited Irkens.

"Step forward Invader Larb."

The first of the Irken invaders quickly stepped up to the Tallest and presented himself. The Tallest smirked at the sight of this particular Irken, noting that he seems to have had a growth spurt.

"Ah, you seem to have grown since last you stood before us, soldier." Almighty Tallest Red noted, referring to his new height.

"You've been assigned to Planet Blorch, home of the Slaughtering Rat People." Almighty Tallest Purple announced.

A floating monitor showed a picture of Larb screaming as he was attacked by the vicious rat people. Poor Invader Larb began to shed tears at the sight of himself being dismembered in such a gory fashion.

"Why would you draw that?" Larb asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"However, because of your increased height, we have decided to give you the planet Vort, home of The Universe's Most Comfortable Couch." Red said as the Tallest smiled at the invader.

The moniter changed the picture from Larb being attacked to a picture that shows him sleeping on a very large, comfortable, and luxurious couch.

"Yes!" Larb cheered.

He accepted the data pad from his leaders and quickly ran offstage to read the details pertaining to his mission.

"Next: Invader Spleen!" announced Purple.

Next to walk up to his leaders is a male Irken with a rather tall head with a band-aid above his left eye ridge. The two leaders made a collective sound of amazement at this invader's ability to support the weight of such a heavy skull without the use of technology or psychic powers. Although this likely means that he's going to have very strong psychokinetic powers in the future. Only time will tell.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile…**_

* * *

"**Move it, move it! Invader coming through! Move it! Get outta the way!"**

A small Irken vessel was speeding through space towards Conventia as a latecomer was just arriving. And whoever it is definitely seems to be in a hurry to make it to the great assigning. Their ship squeezed its way between two larger vessels as the teleporters connected.

Just who is this late Irken?

* * *

_**...Meanwhile (Again)...**_

* * *

"And last: Invader Skoodge!" announced Purple.

The final invader to step up is an Irken who is quite short, very pudgy, and wearing a uniform that has what I assume to be grease stains everywhere.

"Oh, now that's just sad." said Red as he saw this Irken.

"Could you get any shorter?" Purple asked rudely.

Skoodge had nothing to say to excuse his slip up with his uniform.

"You will be assigned to Blorch, home of the Slaughtering Rat People, thank you." Almighty Tallest Red said simply.

Skoodge grew fearful at such a dangerous mission like this one, not wanting to go to a planet where he could possibly die. But it seems this is his lot in life.

"Thus concludes…"

"Hold it! Hold everything!" exclaimed a voice belonging to a woman.

All of the Irkens, including tallest Red and Purple gasped in recognition as they saw two Irkens walking towards the main platform where the Tallest and the Invaders are currently stationed. One of them looks much like all the other Irkens, but he's a little shorter than every single Irken in the gathered arena. But the other Irken, they all know well.

"Talles Miyuki…!" gasped Red.

"You're alive…?" gasped an equally shocked Purple. "And why is Zim with you? I thought he was banished after destroying the Irken homeworld and ruining Operation Impending Doom I."

Miyuki has very pale green skin and icy blue eyes that have the visible eyelashes of female Irkens. Her antennae are also curved inwards instead of folded at the end. She used to have a body type similar to that of Red and Purple, but after some, in her opinion, much needed physical training, she gained a perfect hourglass figure with curves in all the right places that any other Earth woman would kill for. She strode forward with the small Irken keeping a hand on his back for support as the two made their way towards the new Tallest.

She and Zim came to a stop at the base of the platform as Miyuki proceeded to gaze directly into her two successors' eyes, the very look boring deep into their souls as if searching for something. Though, what that could be, I have no clue.

"News of my demise was greatly… premature." Miyuki stated. "It is no secret that I was attacked by an Infinite Energy Absorbing Blob created by this young Irken scientist, Zim, during the early years of my reign. What no one really knows is that it was one of Zim's jealous colleagues who unleashed the blob and caused the destruction of our homeworld, leaving poor Zim to take the fallout. I awoke in the rubble in great pain. It became clear to me that as Zim was doomed to exile on our dying world, I too was trapped with him. But this turned out to be a blessing."

Miyuki closed her eyes and pat Zim on the head, glad that her (secret) son had risked his life to save hers all those years ago. It's another reason why Zim was looked down upon back then. His unwavering kindness to those who deserve it.

"In time, using a special Cryogenic Healing Pod, Zim healed my wounds and helped me train to become as I am now. The solitude allowed both of us to make leaps and bounds in Iken technological advancement. That was when we received a transmission about an Operation Impending Doom II. We took Zim's Voot Cruiser to Conventia, and heard word of this new attempt at galactic conquest. Which leaves us only one question."

Miyuki opened her eyes and once again fixated her gaze on the two new Almighty Tallest.

"Why was I left for dead? Abandoned?" asked Miyuki as she stepped forward and glared at the Tallest harder. "...Why?"

Red and Purple's eyes widened drastically out of fear. It's no secret that while Miyuki loves peace and wanted to make the Irken Empire stronger through diplomacy rather than conquering, she was despised by her, at the time, fellow Tallest: Almighty Talles Spork. He arranged for her death, but died in the process. This left Red and Purple in charge.

They needed to say something to save their skins. And quickly!

Fortunately, Purple the blabbermouth saves the day.

"The… the blob, it… it caused an explosion that collapsed the central power core chamber! The last thing anybody saw was you charging into the experimental Space Bridge portal to try and evacuate! No one saw you come back out!" he exclaimed as he tried to reason with the female Tallest.

Miyuki's glare lessened as she thought about this. She knows Red and Purple aren't to blame for this. It's Spork. But since he's dead now, she needs a way to vent her frustrations. Luckily, she knows the perfect method.

"I find your reasoning to be… logical."

Red and Purple sighed and visibly relaxed, glad that they would no longer be in any danger of being killed by the female Tallest's righteous fury. Miyuki walked up to the podium with Zim close to her and addressed her people.

"Attention all Irken Soldiers. Now that the truth of what happened during Operation Impending Doom I has come to light, the Irken known as Zim has been forgiven of the crimes with which he was accused. No longer is he banished. He too shall be an Invader for the Irken Empire, joining me on a joint mission to seek out a new world in the Gamma Quadrant, and observing the natives of the planet I have chosen to see if it is habitable for Irken life." she announced. "Now, let us commence OPERATION IMPENDING DOOM II!"

The crowd of Irkens cheered in response to this decree from their Tallest and began to file out while the Invaders got ready to travel to their destinations.

Little did they know, someone has become aware of their plans...

* * *

_**...Meanwhile, on a Planet Far, Far Away…**_

* * *

"...They're coming!"

A pale boy with glasses, black hair in the shape of a scythe, hazel eyes, wearing a dark blue shirt with a frowny face on the front, a black trenchcoat, pants, and shoes, stood up from his listening place on the roof of his house. He jumped down, holding onto the gutter pipe to slow his descent.

Inside the house, however, a girl with equally pale skin, purple hair that looks like a beast's open mouth with four fangs, wearing a gothic style dress, opened the fridge for a beverage. But it seems as though there's none of the drink she desires. And this leads her to only one conclusion.

"Dib drank the last soda. He will pay…!" she growled.

Finally, the boy from earlier, who we now know is Dib, slid down the gutter pipe before jumping into the kitchen through the open window. Unfortunately for him, he miscalculated where he was going to end up and fell into the kitchen sink with a loud splash of soapy water. But he quickly surfaced and seems unaffected by what just happened.

"They're coming!" Dib exclaimed.

Climbing out of the sink, he rushed over to his father and tried to get his attention. The man is known as Professor Membrane, and he looks like a grown-up version of Dib as a scientist.

"Dad! They're coming! I heard them! I was up on the roof, and I intercepted this transmission that…"

Professor Membrane quickly shushed his son.

"Not now, son. I'm making…" electricity sparked from what he was working on before he held it up. "...Toast!"

Dib just ran over to his sister, not having time for his father's 'Super Toast' experiment. His sister was sipping a juice box when her stupid brother decided he just had to get up in her face.

"Gaz, they're coming! They really are!"

"Who's coming, Dib?" Gaz asked.

Dib just looked at the starry sky and said three simple words in response.

"I don't know."

* * *

_**...Back on Conventia...**_

* * *

"This is your **S**tandard-Issue **I**nformation **R**etrieval unit. Also known as a SIR. It'll assist you in gathering crucial information for your mission." Tallest Purple explained as he showed the assembled Irkens a small robot.

The robot itself is built with a large head, red optics and details, a pair of claws for hands, and a small body. The fact that they're designed to be shorter than most Irkens is likely due to the culture of this race. How height determines your status in Irken society. And judging by how some parts of the head and body look thinner than the rest, it seems likely that they can compact their own bodies for easier transport.

"It's also a thermos." Tallest Red said.

"Who wants this one?" Tallest Purple asked as he held up the robot.

"I do!" said a random Invader.

Purple threw it to the Invader resulting in a loud, metallic smack as the invader got hit in the face by his new robot.

"OOF! ...Thank you…"

"Everyone else, line up and take a robot." Red instructed.

The shorter Irkens, and Miyuki, all lined up and awaited their turn to claim a SIR Unit of their own. A long, thick cable ejected from the pillar up above, and several tiny robots in their compact modes slid down to be claimed by Irken invaders. The first one activated itself and got ready for possible combat. This one, it seems, belongs to Invader Larb.

"SIR, go warm up my ship's engines." Larb commanded.

"Yes, Master! I obey!" The SIR responded with a salute.

The little robot walked off to complete his task like an obedient machine with Larb following close behind. Smiling at the chance to help out the Irken Empire in a more proactive way, Zim walked forward to claim his own SIR.

"Finally! A robot slave of my own!" Zim said to himself.

But before he could try to claim one of the standard SIRs that were being given out, Miyuki placed a hand on Zim's shoulder and stopped him. The young former scientist looked at the female leader of the Irkens in confusion, wondering why she is stopping him.

"Zim, in light of some recent developments, I've constructed a special assistant for you."

From behind her back walked a SIR that looks much different from all of the others. For one thing, while the other SIRs lack a visible mouth, this one does have a mouth. Its optics, square chestplate, and the ball joints in its shoulders and wrists, along with the little transceiver bulb at the top of its antenna are all glowing a greenish blue instead of red. Even the style of its hands looks different compared to the other SIRs.

"It looks kind of… not good." Zim said, thinking the machine was outdated.

"Looks can be quite deceiving, Zim. Just give the little guy a chance, and I'm sure you'll find in him a best friend and possibly even a brother." Miyuki said with an encouraging smile.

Something that confused Red, Purple, and the rest of the Irken Invaders. They thought all Irkens never use their emotions more than necessary, and mostly just follow the will of the Control Brains. This behavior that Miyuki is showing is such a foreign concept to them all. Suddenly, the strange SIR's eyes flashed from greenish blue to red as the optics narrowed.

"Gir, reporting for duty!" he said whilst saluting Zim.

"G.I.R.? What does the **G** stand for?" Zim asked.

"I don't know." Gir said with a dopey smile as his eyes changed back to their original color.

Zim simply stared at the robot as Gir started to go absolutely nuts like a bored child. And this is definitely something Zim thought might have been a malfunction.

"Um… is it supposed to be stupid?" Zim asked Miyuki.

"He's not stupid. He's hyperactive." Miyuki replied.

Simply choosing to accept the words of his leader, Zim managed to get Gir under control long enough for the three of them to head to Zim's Voot Cruiser, where Miyuki's own SIR Unit known as Pandora is waiting for them.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Thanks a bunch for reading, everybody. I hope you all like the idea and have a blessed day. See you all next chapter! But first, let me know if the reviews: which of these three Pokémon do you want Zim to have as his starter?**_

_**Rowlett**_

_**Litten**_

_**Popplio**_

_**Let me know which one you want it to be!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Before we get started with today's chapter, I have some sad news for you all. I'm afraid… my grandmother died last night. She was very sick and was in the hospital. She died soon after I got the news of why she was in the hospital. I know, however, that she is with God in Heaven now, reunited with my grandfather. I'll still be writing, but it might take me some time before I update anything again since I'm taking time to mourn.**_

_***I still don't own Invader Zim or Pokemon.***_

* * *

"Invader Zim, reporting for duty!" = Regular Speech

_'You quit your banishment?' = Someone's thoughts_

**"Charizard, the Flame Pokémon." = Someone Yelling**

**"When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well." = Poke Dex Entries**

* * *

_**Arrival on Earth + Disguises Created**_

* * *

Once our little entourage of Irkens and robots had all of their supplies loaded up into the Voot Cruiser, they flew off from Conventia to begin their mission. Destination: unknown space. Zim sat calmly at the controls of the Voot Cruiser while Miyuki sat in the passenger seat with her SIR, Pandora, sitting in her lap.

Pandora is about as tall as Gir and was built using an up to date SIR unit as the base. However, that's the only similarity between her and the rest of the SIRs. Unlike them, her optics, chestplate, and the ball joints in her shoulders and wrists all glow yellow instead of red, her body is gunmetal gray with a tear drop shaped marking on her forehead. She lacks an antenna, and she has a grand total of six arms instead of just two. The hands on each arm have three fingers instead of two claws.

"Okay Gir, our mission begins now! Let us rain some doom down upon the filthy heads of our doomed enemies!" Zim exclaimed.

Gir's optics flashed as he suddenly got a really annoying idea.

"I gotta sing the Doom Song now."

Of course, this Doom Song is really just Gir singing the word doom over and over again, but for now Zim, Miyuki, and Pandora just tuned him out. He'll stop singing any minute now. After all, most songs are usually only three, maybe five minutes long.

* * *

_**...Three Months Later…**_

* * *

Oh how wrong they were.

Gir's been singing non-stop for three months straight, and shows no signs of stopping. Zim and Miyuki both had a twitchy eye while Miyuki also had an anime tick mark on her temple, but they both nearly felt like ripping their own antennae off so they no longer have to go through this torture.

"...It is so unfair that Pandora can just turn off her hearing like she did." Zim whined.

"Tell me about it…" said Miyuki as she massaged her temples. "Perhaps a distraction can help us drown him out."

"One step ahead of you. Computer, begin download of lessons on Earth and its culture." Zim ordered.

The screen of Zim's computer flashed for a moment as the word 'ACKNOWLEDGED' appeared on the screen. A set of wires installed themselves into Zim and Miyuki's PAKs as data began downloading. But if they're going to begin learning about the Earth, then a certain robot will need to as well.

"Gir! Stop your singing this instant! I want you to start learning all you can about Earthen culture, languages, and any potential hazards to us Irkens that we'll need to adapt to!" Zim ordered.

Gir immediately stopped singing as he went into what's known as 'Duty Mode'. The usual default setting for most generic SIRs. But in Gir's case, this mode is when he's given a command by Zim and, what I assume to be a loose wire in his head, connects to allow him to perform his task effectively. As proven by how his optics flashed from blue to red.

"Yes sir!" he said in a more serious voice.

Gir opened the top of his head and connected a cord to the console. Red energy began flowing through it as the necessary data was transferred.

"Master, according to the data I've gathered, humans on Earth live in symbiosis with creatures known as Pokémon. Some are kept as pets and companions while humans who call themselves trainers pit them against each other in battle. Pokémon themselves can be one or more of the varying Pokémon types such as: Normal, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Rock, Ground, Poison, Fighting, Psychic, Ghost, Flying, Dragon, Dark, Ice, Steel, Bug, and Fairy. Pokémon learn and use attacks that contain the power of these many elemental types." Gir reported while still in Duty Mode.

"I see… fascinating." Zim said, genuinely impressed.

"Yes, it is fascinating. And with this new knowledge, we can blend in easier with the native life forms by possibly becoming trainers ourselves." Miyuki said. "Thank you, Gir. You have been very helpful."

Gir's optics changed back to their bluish-green color as he snapped out of Duty Mode and gave his master's mother a great big smile.

"You're welcome, Master's Momma! Now, where was I?"

"Oh no! Gir, please! I beg of you! Don't start…"

"~Doom doom, doom doom doom, do-do-doom!~"

"...Singing again…"

Zim slumped in his chair as he failed to stop his SIR from singing that accursed song again. Pandora just gave the young Irken a sympathetic look and a supportive pat on the back as the young Irken tried as hard as he could to not scream in rage at what he failed to stop.

Something tells Zim that this is going to be a very long flight.

* * *

_**...Three MORE Months Later…**_

* * *

And it most certainly was.

Zim and Miyuki looked like they were at their breaking points as Gir continued to sing that stupid song for a grand total of six months straight. Even Pandora seemed to have grown tired of not being able to hear anything and was now repeatedly banging her head against the wall of the Voot Cruiser. She just wants this torture to end!

"Gir. Will you PLEASE stop singing…?" Zim begged.

But Gir just kept on singing without a care in the world.

Zim's patience finally ran out as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He slowly got up in his seat and got ready to pounce and possibly inflict bodily harm on the little robot. And you know what? Neither Miyuki or Pandora would have done anything to stop him from doing so. But Gir was saved when the computer gave some much needed good news to brighten the day of these Irkens and the additional SIR Unit.

"_Proximity alert! Approaching planet!"_

Zim and the others looked outside and saw that they are indeed approaching a planet. And it's exactly the planet they were heading for in the first place! A big, blue planet with large patchest of green that are obviously land masses.

"Gir! We're here!" Zim exclaimed.

Gir simply held up a finger in response.

"~Doom doom do-doom doom, the end!~ Oh! Whazzat?" Gir asked after FINALLY finishing his song.

"Planet Earth. This is the place I was talking about." Miyuki said. "Bring us in, Zim. Our first step is constructing our base of operations."

Gir just giggled a little bit at some sort of inside joke, prompting Zim to snap at him.

"Focus Gir! This is where your advanced information gathering skills come in handy!"

"Yes, my Master!" Gir said as he briefly entered Duty Mode.

"Good." Zim said as Gir looked out the windshield of the cruiser. "We may have downloaded much data into our PAKs and your own memory banks, but we still need you to observe what these… 'Earthenoids'... consider to be normal. Then, based on your observations, we make out disguises and our home."

Zim flew the cruiser at a lower altitude as he, Miyuki, Pandora and Gir flew over a small town near a forest. They observed house designs, lawn ornaments, things like that. Soon, they came across an empty plot of land that looked big enough for a home and a yard.

"Set us down here, Zim. This is where we'll build." Miyuki instructed.

The younger Irken lowered the Voot Cruiser until it landed at the top of the hill where the house will be built on this plot of land. Slowly and quietly, Zim and Miyuki exited the ship along with Pandora. The female SIR used her scanning and radar equipment to make sure they weren't being watched by any suspicious characters. Her eyes flashed a few times to show the scan was complete, and she gave a thumbs up to show it's all clear.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Miyuki said. "Now, where's Gir?"

"I don't know. We disembarked from the Voot Cruiser, and he was right behind me." Zim replied.

The sound of a toilet flushing could be heard from the Voot Cruiser causing the three to look back at it. Walking out of the cruiser and holding a rolled up newspaper was Gir, who apparently needed an oil change before they really got their mission rolling along. Zim just narrowed his eyes as he wanted to snap at his SIR, but knows he can't since he had a good reason for not disembarking with all of them.

"Quick, Gir, what have you learned?" Zim asked as Gir put away his paper.

"I saw a squirrel." Gir said.

Zim and company simply looked at Gir. Out of everything he could have learned from observing the place, THAT is what stuck?

"He was doin' all like this."

Gir started making squirrel sounds as he imitated what the small rodent did.

"Concentrate Gir! It is time for disguises." Zim ordered.

"I want to be a mongoose." Gir said.

Miyuki quickly slapped a hand over Gir's mouth and shushed the tiny robot.

"Quiet, Gir! We can't let these people know we're here yet." she said. "We may be here on a research mission, but we still need to infiltrate the masses without being detected so early on."

Gir's eyes flashed red as he once again entered Duty Mode. He snapped to attention and gave a salute to show he understands. Miyuki motioned for Zim to follow her as she made her way to the Voot Cruiser. The transport shifted so that its exterior pods were standing vertically as a hologram screen was projected.

On the screen, it showed herself and Zim before it placed a couple of disguises over them. The first disguise option for Zim was a fat, pimply man with a lazy eye, a big nose with a pair of warts on one side, stumpy legs, and rotting yellow teeth. And for Miyuki, it was an old lady who looked more like some kind of deformed fish embryo.

"Too ugly!" exclaimed Zim.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Zim." Miyuki said.

The next pair of disguises are what appears to be a married couple. A man and a woman. The disguise that's a man looks very handsome with not a blemish in sight, shoulder length blonde hair that's kept in a braid with a pair of sharp bangs framing his face, blue eyes, and a masculine build. The human woman disguise looks kind of like how most Japanese women are depicted with brown eyes, ebony black hair, and flawless pale skin. It also helps that this disguise has the same figure as Miyuki.

"I like this disguise, but perhaps a younger one will work better for you, Zim." Miyuki said. "We'll keep the blue eyes and blonde hair, though. But maybe a different hairstyle will be more your style."

She used the hologram touch screen to move her disguise to the selected side before changing Zim's disguise once more. This time, it was a ten year old boy with the same blue eyes and blonde hair as the previous disguise, but now it has Yautja/Predator style dreadlocks for hair.

"Now that one looks good!" Zim said.

The pods on the Voot Cruiser closed around them and began to shake as it began to apply their disguises for the first time.

"OH! WHY DOES IT HURT!?" cried Zim from inside the pod.

Once it was finished, the pods separated to show Zim and Miyuki in their new disguises. Their disguises are more semi hologram to give them the human features they lack, such as ears and noses, but are also solid so as to avoid suspicion. Miyuki looked down at her and Zim's hands and noted that while they gained some human features, the disguises were unable to give them a full set of human fingers. And Zim's skin retained its green hue.

Oh well. She could just say that Zim has a skin condition, and they both had to get four of their ten fingers surgically removed after a near fatal car accident caused by drunk drivers.

"Master! Mistress Miyuki!" gasped Gir as his optics flashed and he looked around. "Where'd you go? Where are you?"

"We're right here, Gir. It's us." Zim reassured his SIR. "And keep it down! You wanna wake the whole planet?"

"I do." Gir replied.

Zim brought Gir and Pandora closer as Miyuki began to select their disguises.

"Okay, for you and Pandora, Gir, I'm thinking, maybe, a cat and a dog. Pandora will be the cat, and you will be the dog." Miyuki said.

"Can I be a Mongoose dog?" Gir asked.

The screen flashed a few times before it settled on the proper cat and dog breeds for Pandora and Gir. Pandora would be a Tabby Cat with an orange stripe pattern in her fur, and Gir will be an adorable Pit Bull puppy with black and white fur in a patch-like pattern.

"Today is the day. The day our research begins." declared Miyuki.

She placed the two SIRs into the pod and closed them to begin the process. It was done quite quickly, and soon enough, they had a dog and a cat of their own standing right there. The disguises are so well done, you couldn't even tell that the animals standing there are really a couple of robots in disguise. (Transformers reference, anyone?)

"INGENIOUS!" exclaimed Zim. "Now, all we need is a home."

"I'll take care of that, Zim. You just send the compact, portable lab down into the ground. Once I have the house set up, they'll connect to each other." Miyuki instrcuted.

Zim saluted in response and took out a small capsule. The top of the capsule became a drill which Zim stabbed into the ground. It immediately started to tunnel deep into the ground to an area where it could sprout and spread without causing any damage to the sctructural integrity of the area. Miyuki, meanwhile, took out one of her own creations. An instant house. All she needs to do to activate it is draw the designs for the exterior and interior of the house, toss the pod where she wants it built, and BOOM! Instant home right out of your pocket!

The pod ejected a stylus pen and a screen, which Miyuki immediately began to draw on. And let it be known that Miyuki has always been the most artistically gifted out of the previous Tallest.

"...Some windows, lovely furniture, a few little Pokemon lawn gnomes in front… perfect!"

The pen stylus and screen retracted into the pod, and Miyuki threw it onto the plot of land. With an audible *POOF!* sound, an entire home and yard were assembled instantly. The house itself, while large enough to house at least two families, is very quaint and looks to have been built in traditional japanese design, while at the same time having all of the modern conveniences. A fence surrounds the front yard, and several lawn ornaments that looked like various Pokemon.

Pikachu lawn gnomes, a couple of lawn flamingos that look like Murkrow, and even a couple of Quilfish lawn ornaments and a windchime that looks like a Chimeco. And best of all, this way, none of the town's inhabitants were woken up. Zim and his entourage calmly and quietly walked into their new home to see that it's very well furnished on the inside.

"Phwew! Phase one went smoothly." Zim said as he leaned against the wall.

Miyuki nodded in agreement before going to the kitchen to work on a little something that would help her and Zim better blend in. She knows there are many things on this planet that are harmful to herself and her Smeet, so she plans to create something that will help them rapidly adapt to the planet their on, and eliminate these weaknesses.

Something tells her that it's going to be a long night.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Well, this chapter's finished. I'll see you all in the next chapter when I reveal which Alolan starter Pokemon Zim will receive. I will tell you, however, that this starter actually saves Zim from Dib**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, I took some time to mourn, and I'm okay now. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter, as I worked very hard to get something out for you all.**_

_***I still don't own Invader Zim or Pokemon!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Invader Zim, reporting for duty!" = Regular Speech

'_You quit being banished?' = Someone's Thoughts_

**"Charizard, the Flame Pokemon." = Someone Yelling**

**"When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well." = Poke Dex Entries**

* * *

_**First Day of Trainer School**_

* * *

While his mother began her work on helping the two of them rapidly adapt to this new planet in order to eliminate any major weaknesses, Zim decided to do some work of his own. Turning off his disguise, he made his way to the elevator with Gir. It was disguised as a waste basket so as to not arouse suspicions if they ever have guests over. Gir stepped on the button that flipped open the lid, allowing Zim to step in and descend down the tube into the lab.

"Mother was wise in having the Tallest send us to this world. Only we could ever determine if this world could possibly be a place where future generations of Irkens may one day settle as a means of permanent residence." Zim said to himself.

The elevator dropped him off at his personal computer console where he began to do some digging, creating new identities for himself and his mother, all in a way so as to not cause any problems later on. Plus, with how young he is, Zim figures that he would make it best as a Pokemon trainer and go on a journey like the other children in his age group.

"Now to find the best way of learning about these Pokemon that inhabit this planet. The more we know, the sooner we might be able to leave this spinning ball of… filthy… rrr-rr-rrr… DIRT!"

Zim continued typing until he discovered the best means of keeping up his disguise for the better. And he found just the thing.

Professor Oak's Trainer School.

There he will learn everything he needs to know about becoming a Pokemon Trainer and the many different branches there are to being a Pokemon Trainer. The head teacher there, Professor Samuel Oak, is a kind man who likely won't question too much. But Zim will have to tread carefully.

Scientists are sharp when it comes to these things.

* * *

_**...The Next Day…**_

* * *

"Welcome class! I would like to introduce you all to a new young lad who will be joining us today." said an old man with short gray hair and brown eyes weaing a scientist uniform. "His name is Zim. He and his mother moved here from the distant tropical region of Alola, and he will be joining us as he wishes to be a Pokemon Trainer like all of you."

Oak turned to Zim and gave the disguised, dreadlock weaing boy an encouraging look.

"Zim, why don't you go ahead and tell us a little bit about yourself." he said.

Zim looked nervous. He did extensive research on the Alola Region, such as its customs, traditions, music, food, dances and language, but now he has to put it into practice. He gave a nervous smile and gave the traditional Alolan greeting.

"Alola, everybody." he said as he pulled off the hand gesture perfectly. "I am Zim, and as the professor said, I come from the Alola Region far off. It's a chain of islands with many rare and fantastic Pokemon that I'm sure you'd all enjoy, and although I never got the chance to really research them myself, I hope that through our shared love for Pokemon we may all eventually become friends."

But Dib was just staring twitchy eyed and open mouthed at Zim. He noticed the green skin. Nobody naturally has green skin like that, unless you count the deadly disease known as Gangreene, and that's all the proof he needs to know that this is no human child. He's an extraterrestrial life form!

In other words… an alien!

"Very good, Zim. Why don't you go ahead and take a seat next to Ash over there and we can begin today's lesson about Pokemon Evolution. Ash, please raise your hand so Zim can find you." Oak instructed.

A hand went up and Zim went to sit next to a ten year old boy with tan skin, reddish brown eyes, messy black hair, and a pair of 'Z' shaped birthmarks on his face. He's currently wearing his school clothes, which consist of a pair of black pants, a long sleeve shirt for the cooler weather, a pair of sneakers, his green backpack, and a red and white baseball cap with a strange green insignia on the front.

"Nice to meet you, Zim. I'm Ash Ketchum, and I want to be the world's greatest Pokemon Master." the boy said as he introduced himself.

"Very nice to meet you too, Ash. As you know, I'm Zim, and I personally wouldn't mind returning to Alola to, hopefully, become an Island Kahuna." Zim replied as he and Ash shook hands.

His mother, Former Almighty Tallest Miyuki, had told him that he needed to try and make friends among the humans. Not just to blend in, but because she can tell that Zim is basically starved for social interaction. Being the shortest in Irken society and a Smeet is not easy. Miyuki's mate started out that way.

Both boys turned their attention back to Professor Oak, who has begun his lecture on Pokemon Evolution.

"Now pay attention, class, because the lesson begins now." Oak said as he used a yard stick to point to pictures of various Pokemon, ranging from a fire lizard that became a dragon to a small bird that grew bigger and more majestic. "When Charmander evolves to Charmeleon and then to Charizard, or Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto and then into Pideot, typically this is triggered when they reach a certain level. However, there are several Pokemon that have special requirements to evolve, such as having specific items used on them. Pikachu will only evolve into Kantonian Raichu here in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, or Kalos, or Alolan Raichu in Alola if a Thunder Stone is the item that's used. Frankly, the Pokemon that's most famous for its branched evolution is Eevee."

This time, Professor Oak indicated to a picture of a fox-like Pokemon that had several forms resembling foxes that took on traits from different elements. Eight different evolutionary forms in total.

"The very same Eevee that depending on a Water Stone, Thunder Stone, or Fire Stone, can evolve into a Vaporeon, a Jolteon, or a Flareon. And depending on whether it's leveled up during the day or night, it can either evolve into an Espeon, or an Umbreon. Also, if it's leveled up near a Mossy Rock or an Icy Rock, it will most definitely evolve into either a Leafeon, or a Glaceon. Finally, depending on if it's friendship with its trainer is high enough and it knows a Fairy Type move, it will evolve into the newest Eevelution (Eevee Evolution) known as Sylveon."

Professor Oak erased these pictures from the blackboard and turned back to his students.

"So in actuality, Pokemon Evolution is still an ongoing mystery that Pokemon researchers have yet to fully understand. Are you all ready for the test?" Oak asked as he took out a notepad and an ink brush. "Summarize Pokemon evolution in your own words in a written essay of over nine thousand words."

The whole class just stared at the old man like he was crazy, prompting him to laugh and put away the writing utensils.

"Just kidding! That's all for today, class." Oak said.

Finally, Dib lost his patience at being the only one who seems to have noticed what Zim really is.

"Okay, am I the only one who sees the alien sitting in class?" Dib asked.

All the other kids in the classroom, and even Professor Oak, looked around to try and find this 'alien' that Dib speaks of. And this only served to anger the boy more.

"There! RIGHT THERE!" he practically screeched as he pointed at Zim. "That is no kid! He's an alien! AN ALIEN! One of the monsters I was talking about! He's here to conquer Earth!"

Zim started sweating and nervously moved to try and push a button on a bracer he keeps under his sleeve. One that will initiate a self destruct sequence that will vaporize Zim in an instant, not even leaving a trace of alien technology or DNA to be analyzed.

Fortunately, it doesn't seem like he'll need to use it.

"Aw, man! Again with this?" groaned Ash, prompting Zim to move his hand away from the self destruct button. "Don't listen to him, Zim. Dib's always spouting nonsense about this kind of stuff."

"What about his hideous green head?" Dib demanded.

"INSOLENT FOOL!" snapped Zim before he recomposed himself. "It's a skin condition."

"And what about that metal pack welded to his back? Is that part of your 'skin condition', Zim? A METAL PACK WELDED TO YOUR BACK?!" Dib demanded further.

Zim looked just about ready to cry. In Irken society, this is one rule that could get you instantly vaporized without even a trial. You never mock another Irken's PAK, since they're used, not only to hold all of their weapons and valuable information, but because they're life support systems. And to be found out as to having a faulty PAK gets one labeled as a Defective and banished. But if the accused isn't really defective, it can be very hurtful to them.

Such is the case with Zim.

"No… I was born missing most of my vital organs. Medical scientists designed this special life support pack for me to live." Zim said, his voice cracking as he almost started crying.

Ash placed a comforting hand on Zim's shoulder while the rest of the class just outright glared at Dib.

"Man Dib, what's wrong with you? You think just because someone looks different you can call them an alien?" Gary Oak asked with a glare. "Then I guess that made Serena an alien too."

Gary Oak has lighter skin than Ash, along with black eyes and spiky mahogany colored hair. He's currently wearing a pair of jeans, a purple turtleneck, and a pair of sneakers. His own backpack is in his locker.

But apparently, Dib wasn't going to be deterred from his mission. He got up and walked over to the blackboard. He pointed at two different, crudely drawn pictures of a human man and an alien that has a striking resemblance to an Irken.

"Okay, see, this is us." he said as he gestured to the human picture before gesturing to the alien one. "Now, over HERE… Over here is ZIM. See the difference? Anyone? Anyone? Questions?"

"Yeah: What's your problem? All you ever talk about is seeing aliens, ghosts, and claiming that you saw Bigfoot in your garage!"

"He was using the belt sander." Did said, defending his case.

Zim and Ash shared a look and instantly came to an agreement about a plan. A plan to really get Dib riled up.

"Yeah, he's always saying stuff. I remember one time. Oi…" said Zim.

"Hey! You just got here! Don't listen to him! I know what I'm talking about! And there it is sitting. Right. There!" snapped Dib.

That was when Professor Oak had enough of being silent, and grasped Dib by his shoulder.

"Dib Membrane! I know that you believe in the paranormal and you dislike it when people call you crazy for believing in that stuff, but is that any reason to treat a foreigner like you are?" he lectured as he looked to the rest of the class. "The rest of you are free to go home for the day. Dib, however, will be staying behind. I think it's time we had a little meeting between him, myself, and his father."

All of the students began to get their books as they prepared to go home, knowing that Dib is definitely in hot water now. And they don't want to be around to hear the lecture he's no doubt going to get from both his father and the professor. As Zim left the classroom with Ash, he cast one last glare at Dib who glared right back.

Something tells Zim that this won't be the last time Dib gives him trouble.

"Dib should really go to a therapist or something." Ash commented. "I know his dad's almost never home because of his work, but that's no reason to go calling you an alien."

"Tell me about it." Zim groaned. "So, what do you Kantonians do for fun around here?"

"Well, whenever school lets out, I like to go over to Professor Oak's ranch and play with all of the Pokemon that he has there. It's a great way to learn about them up close and personal." Ash said.

"That sounds fun, actually. Can you show me where it is?" Zim asked.

"I thought you'd never ask! Follow me!" Ash replied as he took off down the dirt path.

Zim ran after Ash so as to not lose sight of his only guide in Pallet Town. It would seem that, despite him being an alien, Zim has just sparked a friendship that will withstand the test of time.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**I know that I said I would show the starter I have planned for Zim, but I wanted to let everyone know that I've decided to place the poll I had for my Marchen Awakens Romance/Invader Zim crossover on hold for now. Instead, I have this one up.**_

* * *

_**Poll Question: **Which of these forms of Lycanroc do you want Zim to have? (The two that don't win will go to Ash and Brock)_

_Lycanroc Midday Form_

_Lycanroc Dusk Form_

_Lycanroc Midnight Form_

* * *

_**Thank you all for reading. Please be sure to cast your votes, and I hope to see some LONG REVIEWS from all of you. They are the lifeblood of every story, after all.**_

_**Bye, guys and girls!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Just a quick note before we start, this story will be following the events of the anime for the most part, but there will definitely be some differences. Also, the entries in the Poké Dex that I use will be from the Ultra Moon video game. Okay? Got it? Good, okay. Thank you for understanding.**_

_***I still don't own Invader Zim or Pokémon!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Invader Zim, reporting for duty!" = Regular Speech

_'Let's make biscuits! Let's make biscuits!' = Someone's Thoughts_

**"Charizard, the Flame Pokémon." = Someone Yelling**

**"When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well." = Poké Dex Entries**

* * *

_**A Starter Received - First Call to the Tallest**_

* * *

"Bye Zim! See you in class tomorrow!" Ash said as he waved goodbye to his new friend.

The two new friends had just finished playing with the Pokémon at Professor Oak's laboratory/ranch and they were in high spirits because of it. They had a great time riding on the backs of Tauros, playing tag with the likes of Rattata, Vulpix, and Zigzagoon, even going for a flight on the back of a couple of trained Pidgeots. Zim would later comment that the people of Pallet looked like ants from such a high altitude.

The professor also had a guest over to discuss the differences of the two regions they work in. Kukui: the Pokémon Professor of the Alola Region. He primarily works in a cozy hut that's also his home on Melemele Island researching all of the different moves that Pokémon can learn. And all the best move combinations.

Zim and Ash even got to play with the three starter Pokémon that Kukui brought along with him and his own Pokémon. The Water Type: Popplio, the Grass Type: Rowlett, and the Fire Type: Litten. Popplio seemed to take a shine to Zim right away, which surprised even the Alolan Pokémon professor as the little Water Type created a bubble to play catch with Zim.

Needless to say, it was the most fun the Irken smeet has had in his childhood since… ever!

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Ash!" Zim waved back.

Zim watched as his new friend walked back home after a nice afternoon of fun and play. If he's being honest with himself, Zim hopes that they can hang out again sometime.

"Zim…!"

Our disguised Irken turned around to see Dib walking up to the ranch once Ash was long out of sight. The boy had a smug look on his face, even though he'd just received the mother of all lectures from Professor Oak. He was even given that prank essay as a homework assignment due by the end of the month. And for what? Being right about aliens existing?

"Maybe your cruddy little disguise fooled everyone else, but I'll get them to see the truth." Dib said.

"No one will believe you, Dib." Zim said in response.

He tried to make his way down the stairs, only for Dib to run up and block his escape.

"They will if I bring you to them WITHOUT your disguise!" declared Dib.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pair of bulky, black handcuffs. Opening them, he held them out towards Zim in a threatening manner.

"I ordered this from one of my UFOsies." said Dib.

"Oh, it's pretty. What is it?" asked Zim.

"Alien Sleep Cuffs: guaranteed to render any alien lifeform unconscious!"

Dib started towards Zim, prompting the little Irken in disguise to take a step back and ask a question that stopped the boy with the scythe hairstyle for just a moment.

"How do you know it works if you've never found an alien?"

Dib smirked and replied "I'm gonna find out right now."

He let out a deranged war cry as he pounced, but Zim was ready and jumped at the last second. This caused Dib to crash into the stairs while Zim ran off with a head start. The paranormality obsessed boy was stunned for only a second or two before he quickly recovered and gave chase. Fortunately for Zim, and yet unfortunately for Zim, there aren't a lot of people or cars in Pallet Town. So while he can't be tripped up, it also means there's little to nothing to slow down Dib.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME AND BE ALL NORMAL!" screamed Zim.

But little does he know, his scream has caught the attention of three Alolan native Pokémon that were resting in the lab.

A small, blue and white Pokemon that looks like a sea lion pup with a frilly collar around its neck and a big, pink nose hopped up on to the window sill and saw a terrible sight. Some crazy kid chasing that nice boy, Zim, who had played with her and the others not too long ago. She hopped off the window sill and quickly ran over to the two professors who were going over some data at that time.

"Popplio! Pop pop pop-plio!" she cried while waving her flippers frantically.

"What's wrong, Popplio? Is something happening?" Professor Oak asked.

"Pop popplio!" she said while nodding in affirmative.

"Then this data can wait. You lead the way, and we'll follow you." Oak instructed.

Popplio nodded and made a break out the door with the professors and her friends, Rowlett and Litten, following close behind.

Meanwhile, Dib has chased Zim all the way on to Route 1 where the wild Pokemon live. Zim was so intent on getting away from the crazy kid who's obsessed with the paranormal (even though he really is an alien) that he didn't even pay attention as he lead them both into a nesting ground for some very dangerous Pokemon. Ones that can and will kill if they have to.

Zim glared at Dib as he was literally backed against a tree, unaware of a pair of eyes glaring at the two of them. Clearly, someone's not happy about these two upstarts intruding on their territory.

"They might even name your autopsy video after me!" Dib said with an insane grin.

He was ready to pounce and finally cuff Zim so he can reveal that this kid really IS an alien. When suddenly…

"**FEEEAAARROOOOOWW!"**

Something big screeched out and startled the two. Zim looked around with wide eyes full of panic and fear.

"Uh… Please tell me that was your stomach." Zim begged.

Upon seeing Dib's negative shake of the head, the young smeet began frantically looking around before yelping as something swooped down and nearly took his head off. Both boys looked up and gasped upon seeing a very large and very angry bird Pokemon.

"What is THAT!?" gasped Zim.

"That's a Fearow!" cried Dib.

Fearow is a large, mostly brown avian Pokémon with a vulturine neck and broad, powerful wings. It has a long, pointed, pink beak and a decorative red coxcomb on top of its head. Its narrow eyes have very small pupils and do not appear to have colored irises. It has shaggy, feathers at the base of its neck and covering the upper portion of its wings. These feathers are cream-colored, as are the tips of its flight feathers. Its sharp-clawed talons are pink, with three toes pointing forward and one pointing backward.

And right now, this Fearow looks like it wants to run its beak through these unwary and invasive humans. Well, one human and one Irken, but you get the idea.

"I guess it just hates humans?" Zim guessed.

"Wrong, Zim! You lead us into its territory!" Dib said.

"ME!? You're the one who was chasing me in the first place, so if anyone's at fault here, it's YOU!" Zim argued.

Fearow looked back and forth between the human with the abnormally large head, and the one with the funny green skin. It didn't care much for the argument and began to power up an attack rather than let it go on. Its beak began to glow an intense white color while spinning like a drill.

"That's not good! It's about to use its Drill Peck attack!" cried Dib.

Fearow began to quickly dive-bomb its chosen enemy as it used its Drill Peck attack. And the target in question is… Zim! The disguised smeet screamed in fear and closed his eyes as he shielded himself with his arms in a vain attempt to defend himself from an attack that will no doubt kill him. But before it could land, something happened.

**"Lycanroc, use Accelerock!"**

Fearow cried out in pain as it was suddenly rammed into by a brown blur which cancelled out its attack and sent it flying into a tree. Fearow got back up and glared at the new Pokémon that dared to attack it, despite the incredible amount of damage it took from that super effective attack.

The Pokémon that attacked it is an Alolan Pokémon called Lycanroc. A Midday Form of Lycanroc, to be precise: one of the three known forms of its kind that exist. Midday Lycanroc has the appearance of a Dire Wolf with four sharp stones jutting out from its neck. Its body type is like that of regular wolves, and it has fur that's primarily a stoney brown with white fur on its underbelly, legs, a bushy white tail, and a fabulously fluffy mane protecting its otherwise vulnerable neck. Even its claws and the tips of its ears look like they're made of sharpened stone.

"Pop popplio! Pop pop!"

Zim was surprised to see a certain sea lion pup Pokémon running towards him and standing protectively in front of him.

"Popplio?" gasped Zim.

"It looks like Popplio's taken quite a shine to ya, Cousin."

**"Eeyow!"**

"Not so fast, Dib!" said a voice that Zim recognized as Professor Oak's. "You are in serious trouble for this little stunt of yours! Just wait until Doctor Membrane hears about this!"

Zim looked to see Professor Oak dragging Dib back to Pallet Town by the ear (having been told by the boy's father to drag him back home by any means necessary so he could be properly disciplined) and Professor Kukui walking up to the two. Fearow took the opportunity to retreat when it realized that it was outmatched, having let its arrogance get the best of it.

And now that we've actually got a good look at the professor of the Alola Region, we can see that he's a fairly young man with tan skin, brown eyes and dark brown hair. He also has a short, well kept beard. He wears a white baseball cap with a rainbow on the front, a pair of gray pants that go below the knees, a pair of green crocs, a standard lab coat, and a pair of sunglasses. He doesn't wear a shirt.

"You really think she has?" Zim asked as he looked into Popplio's eyes.

The little Pokémon did the same to Zim. Both seemed to stare into each other's souls. Professor Kukui walked up to the two with a big smile, Litten and Rowlett not far behind.

"I know she has! I've never really seen a Pokémon bond with anyone as quickly as Popplio has with you." Kukui replied. "In fact, I think that Popplio here would make a perfect starter Pokemon for you. Why don't you go ahead and keep her as your own."

"Me…?" Zim asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

He was surprised that the professor would entrust him with a Pokemon this early on. He read in one of the books at school that the Pokemon League recently bumped the age for trainers to begin their journeys up to sixteen Earth years old ever since a group of criminals known as Team Rocket started becoming more active and much more violent in their approach to stealing Pokemon from other trainers.

Zim just looked into Popplio's eyes again and was surprised further when she waddled closer to him. Hesitantly, the disguised Irken smeet picked her up and started cradling her like one would a small child. Popplio's response to this was to cuddle deeper into Zim's embrace, causing him to smile and look at the professor.

"I'd be honored!"

"Yeah, looks like you and Popplio make a great team, woo!" he said with a laugh. "Let's go back to Pallet Town and I'll give you a Poke Ball to carry Popplio around without some trainer trying to take her from you, yeah."

Zim just nodded and followed the Professor back to Pallet Town with Kukui's Lycanroc bringing up the rear in case any other more violent and territorial Pokemon try to attack them again. Zim just smiled as one thought went through his mind.

'_Despite Dib chasing me like he did, and the run-in with that violent Fearow, I feel rather good about how today went.'_

* * *

_**...In Deep Space...**_

* * *

Out in deep space, the Irken Armada's mightiest ship and home away from home for the Tallest, the Massive, was cruising along on its charted course. Five Irken ship navigators, three with the standard ruby colored eyes and two with dark green eyes, were busy keeping everything in working order while the Tallest oversaw everything. They especially did so while enjoying a nice, refreshing Irken soda.

The computer suddenly beeped as a transmission was coming through.

"Incoming transmission from… Earth…" said one of the navigators.

Though he had to sound out the word since he's never heard of this planet before.

"What is 'Earth'?" asked Tallest Purple.

He got his answer, however, when two familiar Irkens and their SIRs appeared on the monitor. Both of which looked to be both relaxed and standing at attention.

"Researchers Zim and Miyuki reporting in, My Tallest! The mission goes well!" Zim said.

Purple and Red were stunned into silence. So stunned, in fact, that Red dropped and spilled his soda as he was drinking it. The two had fully expected those two to find nothing out there in Unknown Space, and yet here they are. Making a report just as protocol demands.

"I understand that you must have had your doubts, but we have managed to find a planet that supports a wide array of life. And with further study, we can determine if this planet will be suitable for future generations of Irkens to colonize." Zim continued.

Red spat out the straw from his soda and stared up at the screen totally amazed at the fact that those two had actually managed to find a planet that can support life out there in the unknown reaches of space.

"Zim… Miyuki… you're both alive?" he gasped.

"Yes, we are. So very alive. And full of goo: mission goo! Don't be surprised if we find this planet capable of supporting Irken life." Miyuki replied before she and Zim saluted. "Well, we have much work to be done, so: Researchers Miyuki and Zim signing off."

That was when Gir suddenly fell from the ceiling and landed on Zim, hurting him in the process.

"OH! My spine!" cried Zim.

"MY BABY!" cried Miyuki as the screen went black.

Red and Purple looked at each other for a moment as they both reached the same conclusion.

This is going to be quite the learning experience for all of them.

* * *

_***...To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**I've decided on two different teams that Zim could have featuring The two forms of Lycanroc that I'm tied between.**_

_**Team A.) **__Primarina, Lycanroc (Midnight Form), Umbreon, Crobat, Weavile, and Lucario_

_**Team B.) **__Primarina, Lycanroc (Dusk Form), Alolan Marowak, Alolan Sandslash, Alolan Raichu, and Kommo-o_

_**Please let me know in the reviews which of these teams (and by extension the form of Lycanroc) you would like Zim to have. Also, a little word of advice to everyone who reads this story. For the future.**_

_**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THIS STORY! **_

_**I am not above asking others for help as you can plainly see, and I know that more than just three people read this story. So please, for the sake of the continuation of this story, LEAVE A REVIEW! Do you want this story to remain unfinished because I couldn't get any inspiration or the drive to continue?**_

_**Well, that's enough ranting from me. As it stands, I have much work to be done, and the poll for my Invader Zim/Marchen Awakens Romance story is back up on my profile, so: SaurusRock625 signing off!**_

* * *

_**Poll Question:**_ _In my story, Marchen Awakens Romance - Invader Zim Edition, which of these do you want Zim to have as Babbo's Third form? (The choice with the most votes by the time Zim and his group begin their training wins.)_

_**Current Results**_

_A Dragon: 3 votes_

_A Phoenix: 1 vote_

_A Tyrannosaurus Rex: 1 vote_

_Gargoyle, Wolf, and Pegasus: Each have no votes_

* * *

_**Please remember to vote if you haven't already. I'll be posting some concept art of the Dragon, Phoenix, T-Rex, Wolf, and Pegasus if you need visual aid before you make a choice.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**After much deliberation and research on all three Lycanroc forms, I've decided to go ahead and give Zim the Dusk form of Lycanroc as his Lycanroc. But I'm also rebuilding the team I had previously decided on for him. Also, just a word for the future. This is the final chapter that's going to be as short as the chapters have been thus far. After this one, all future chapters are going to be as long as a full length episode. I'll also give you my reason for choosing Dusk Form Lycanroc at the end of the chapter.**_

* * *

_***I still don't own Invader Zim or Pokémon!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

"Invader Zim, reporting for duty!" = Regular Speech

_'Ah! My Squeedly-Spooch!' = Someone's Thoughts_

**"Lycanroc, the Wolf Pokémon." = Someone Yelling**

**"This strange form is the result of its evolving at dusk. It's very rare in Alola." = Poké Dex Entries**

* * *

_**A Beautiful Morning**_

* * *

The next day, Zim woke up feeling much happier than he's felt in years ever since he and his mother had to survive on a dying Irk. He quickly got out of bed and gathered his clean clothes before rushing to hop into the shower. Since his mother had completed those two special rapid adaptation pills a few nights prior, water is no longer harmful to him or his mother, thus allowing them to bathe and swim freely in the crystal clear liquid. And a good thing too, because, ever since the elimination of his weakness to water, Zim found that he absolutely adores swimming. Once he gets in the water, his mother has a very hard time getting him to come out of it.

'_Mother insisted that I learn, at least, how to dog paddle.'_ Zim thought to himself.

Once he made sure the water was at a temperature he always found quite comforting, Zim stripped of his night clothes and undergarments and stepped into the shower, sighing as he allowed the water to flow over him. It only took him a minute to fully wake up after that, and he quickly began to wash away the dirt and grime that had accumulated the previous day. Turns out, human soaps, shampoos, and conditioners are actually safe for Irken use.

After fifteen minutes, Zim was clean and fully dressed in a new outfit his mom had gotten for him for the use of his disguise. He is now wearing a blue shirt with white stripes, a black baseball cap with a white Poke Ball insignia on the front, a pair of red and black shorts, and a pair of red and white sneakers. Zim also wears a belt that will be used to carry around his Pokemon in their Poke Balls when he becomes a trainer, along with a single strap backpack that's meant to be worn like a handbag for carrying various items like potions, berries, and the like.

Zim activated his disguise as he sat down at the table where he saw his mother reading the morning newspaper while she sipped her morning coffee. Ever since first tasting it when she and Professor Kukui went to a cafe to discuss Zim's training schedule for when he becomes a Pokemon trainer, Miyuki found herself addicted to the stuff and now has it as her beverage of choice every morning.

"Good morning, Mom! How's job hunting going?" Zim asked as he dug into a plate of waffles that Gir made for them.

"Oh, good morning, sweetie. Job hunting has been going well. Actually, I managed to land a job as a lab assistant for Professor Oak. I start tomorrow morning." Miyuki replied. "Once you and Popplio finish up your breakfasts, why don't you go and meet up with Ash at his place. With Dib grounded for that stunt he pulled a few days ago, I figure you need something much less stressful to take your mind off of all his teasing from when he's in class."

"Okay, Mom!" Zim said as he turned to look at Popplio, who was busy eating from her bowl of Pokemon food. "As was a little jealous that I got a Pokemon before anyone else, but he's happy for me. And he gets along with Popplio rather well, doesn't he, Girl?"

"Popplio! Pop pop!" chirped Popplio.

Laughing at Popplio's behavior, Zim reached down to pet his Starter Pokémon before taking another bite of his food.

"Hey, these aren't bad. What's in 'em?" Zim said to Gir.

"There's waffle in 'em." Gir replied.

"YOU'RE LYING!" shouted Zim before getting himself back under control and sighing. "I have REALLY got to break that habit."

"You'll do it one day, son. Your father was very much the same when he was your age." Miyuki said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must report my latest findings to the Tallest."

* * *

_**...With Miyuki (Sometime Later)…**_

* * *

"...So… you're saying that because of the low gravity on Earth, the humans there are tall… yet, some of them are… dumb…" Tallest Red said as he scratched his head. "How is that even POSSIBLE?! I mean, how could anything TALL be DUMB?"

"YEAH!" Purple said as he took a bite of his snack. "Huah? Huah?"

Red looked exasperated at the behavior of his fellow Tallest. Seriously, didn't his caretaker ever teach him not to talk with his mouth full? Especially during a video call? Purple just laughed as he continued his little rant.

"Can you imagine? Huah?" he asked, chewing some more. "Huah? Huah?"

"I assure you, it's really quite…"

Miyuki couldn't finish her sentence as the secondary video phone began ringing. Fortunately, if she answers this one, it only shows the background of her home's living room. Good thing she's already wearing her disguise.

"Oh, please excuse me, My Tallest. I have a call on the other line." Miyuki said as she picked up the phone. "Hello? Who is this?"

Showing up on the video screen is none other than Professor Samuel Oak, looking sort of grim. And Miyuki can already tell that this means he has a spot of bad news. But what this news could be, she doesn't quite know yet.

"Miyuki, I'm afraid something's come up at the lab." Professor Oak said.

"What is it, Professor?" Miyuki asked.

"I can't tell you over the phone. I need you to come to my lab as soon as possible so we can discuss this further." Oak replied.

Miyuki looked thoughtful at this news. If it's that serious that Oak can't disclose the information over the phone, something serious must have happened.

"Okay, Professor, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. I just have to finish up with a video call I made to my family." Miyuki said, using this excuse as cover.

"Very well. I'll see you then." Oak said as he hung up and ended the call.

Hanging up herself, Miyuki turned back to her Tallest to finish her report as quickly as possible.

"Ah yes, where were we?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," muttered Purple who still has a full mouth. "Huah!? Huah!?"

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Now, as to why I chose the Dusk Form Lycanroc to give to Zim, one of the main reasons is that I plan for Zim's Lycanroc and the Lycanroc belonging to the Rock Type Kahuna, Olivia, to become mates in this story and raise a little pack of pups of their own. The second is because the team I had planned on using for Zim if he got Midnight Form Lycanroc (Primarina, Lycanroc Midnight Form, Crobat, Weavile, Umbreon, and Lucario) are a part of Gladion's team in the Anime. And I'd rather not copy off of the anime and want to create a unique team for Zim all his own.**_

_**Also, I really like the Dusk Form because it reminds me of the Lycanroc I had on my team before I got Ultra Moon. Midday Form Lycanroc. Call it childish, but I feel sentimental about some of the Pokemon I catch when I play the games.**_

_**I hope you guys understand.**_


End file.
